Not Applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a novel and useful visual guide, for the benefit of a driver, in the positioning and parking of a recreational type vehicle in a campsite or any other confined parking space.
2. Description of Prior Art
Background:
In the mid 1990""s, manufacturers of Recreational Vehicles (RVs), such as motor homes, fifth wheel and other pull type trailers, introduced a new optional feature, called xe2x80x9cslide out roomsxe2x80x9d. Slide out rooms are not actually separate rooms, but are an extension of the interior space within the RV created when a portion of the outside wall is mechanically extended outward. The slide out rooms usually extend two to four feet and result in the space inside the RV being increased.
Over 500,000 recreation vehicles were sold in 2002. Slide out rooms became so popular that over 80% of such RVs included one, or more on either, or both sides of the unit. In the future, it is estimated that virtually all RV units will have a minimum of at least one slide out room.
The Problem:
When the RV is being driven or pulled along the highway, the slide out rooms are retracted and the unit is of normal road width. Slide out rooms are only extended when the RV is stationary, for example, while parked in a campsite. Herein lies the problem! With the addition of slide out rooms, once extended, the RV requires a larger space, while most campsites and other parking spaces have remained the same size. Some private campgrounds have enlarged their sites, however most public state and federal campgrounds have not. Many are located in parks or other heavily wooded areas, which often makes accommodating RV""s with slide out rooms quite difficult.
Positioning and parking a RV with slide out rooms requires the owner/operator to have a greater degree of skill, time and patience. To accommodate the extra width of a RV unit with slide out rooms, the additional space, which the extended room will occupy, must be measured, or calculated. After arriving at the parking site, the driver must position and reposition the unit, requiring repeated and frequent trips outside the RV and/or the help of an assistant to give maneuvering directions. A high degree of caution must be taken to insure that no fixed obstruction(s) are present, which would interfere or cause damage to the room when it is extended.
The Solution:
This invention provides the driver of a RV unit, that is equipped with slide out rooms, a visual device to assist in positioning and parking, without ever getting out of the unit. Much less skill, time and patience is required and parking the RV becomes less difficult.
The Slide Out Guide involves the use of a pair of power-driven telescoping antennas, capable of being extended and retracted. Activation is by either a switch located within easy reach of the driver""s seat, or by a remote control device. Installation and use of this invention is fully described and supported, in the following Drawings, Detailed Specifications and Claims contained in this application and represents the use and modification of Prior Art in a new and novel way.
Parking Guides:
There have been many devices created and patented as aides in the parking and operation of automobiles, but none were found for specific use with RVs. U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,587, Toscano (2002) involves the use of manually operated telescoping antennas attached to the license plate holder of an automobile. This is used as a visual guide to locate the front end of the vehicle, which is not the use or objective of this invention. U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,285, Cooper (1976) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,200, Grossman (1971) refer to a parking guide mechanism attached to the rear bumper of an automobile, to assist in judging the relative position of the bumper to any fixed object, while backing. Again, this type of device would not solve the problem of visually measuring a pre-determined distance from the side of a vehicle and could not be permanently installed on the side of a RV, as it would interfere with traffic while being driven or towed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,673, Pretsch (1999), U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,306, Pretsch (1997) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,267, Hurt (1964) all relate to devices and objects permanently attached to trucks or trailer-tractors for judging distance by contact, or touching another object, such as a loading dock or overhead obstruction.
The object of this invention is to visually measure a clear space for subsequent extension of the slide out room(s) and to avoid contact with another object. Many items of prior art found under the general classification of xe2x80x9cparking guidesxe2x80x9d relate to positioning and parking a vehicle in a garage or other enclosed structure, including U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,287, Rankila (2001), U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,865, Harmel (1998), U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,165, Wood (1977), U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,245, Kennedy (1996), U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,296, Giltz, etal.(1993), U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,758, Sanders (1989), U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,868, Bubnich, etal. (1978), U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,981, Sparks (1974), U.S. Pat. No. 2,731,934, Hausmann, etal. (1956) and U.S. Pat. No. 1,981,188, Pavitt (1934). Each is a visual aide, however all require that a device or object be fixed to a garage or other structure to work in conjunction with the automobile. Parking a recreational vehicle within a campsite, or other open parking space can not depend on a fixed object attached to a structure. The aide must be totally self-contained within the RV. This invention meets that requirement and is available whenever and wherever use is desired.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 2,871,814, Stahl (1959), U.S. Pat. No. 2,753,439, Greenfield (1956) and U.S. Pat. No. 2,672,841, Nitzberg (1954) all cover fender guides for attachment to automobile headlight housings to assist drivers in the visual location of such fenders in parking situations. They have no relationship, nor offer any assistance, in visually measuring a horizontal and vertical reference point for clearance purposes, as does the subject invention in this application.
In summary of prior art in the area of parking guides, we could find no device or method, nor solution to the problem of positioning and parking a recreational vehicle, with or without slide out rooms, in a campsite or other open confined space.
Power-Driven Telescoping Antenna Units and Antennas:
The other prior art utilized with this invention is an electrically powered telescoping antenna device, capable of extending and retracting an antenna (hereinafter referred to as a telescoping xe2x80x9crodxe2x80x9d), as used in this application. While all referenced prior art we cite herein is designed for the specific purpose of receiving radio reception while installed in a vertical position, it can, with modification, work in a horizontal position, as a measuring device. This, however, would be considered unobvious, when installed and used for the purpose of this invention. Also, the construction of all prior art in the area of power-driven telescoping rods and antennas for use therewith, contemplates the use of conductive materials capable of radio wave reception. This invention can utilize any non-conductive material in construction of the telescoping rod, as long as it is of sufficient strength to maintain a reasonably straight horizontal line, when fully extended. In addition, this invention does not require a cable connection from the rod to a radio.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,107,969, Gulino etal. (2000), U.S. Pat. No. 5,929,826, Shinkawa etal. (1999), U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,391, Arai etal. (1993), U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,053, Harada (1989), U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,317, Shinkawa (1989), U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,360, Carolus etal. (1988), U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,383, Cusey etal. (1985) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,872, Alf etal. (1981) represent several of the most recent automobile power antennas fully equipped with a motor, clutch, drive and telescoping antenna. All are designed for use in a vertical position and for radio wave reception.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,706, Vargas (2000), U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,378, Harada, etal. (1999), U.S. Pat. No. 5,959,593, Hoshi (1999), U.S. Pat. No. 5,900,846, Phelps (1999), U.S. Pat. No. 5,835,070, Scaraglino (1998), U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,923, Kimura (1988) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,266, Alf etal. (1986) represent only a few recently developed telescoping antenna rods and only differ in design, components and construction. Again, each is intended for vertical use, with radio wave reception capabilities and not as horizontal measuring device.
In summary, while many prior art devices have been introduced to the public, a few of which have been listed above, there have been no previous indication that such art could also be used as suggested by this invention. By modification of prior art, as explained in detail herein, this invention becomes a novel and useful device and unobvious before this time.
Objects and Advantages:
Accordingly, the objects and advantages of this power-driven telescoping rod measuring device, described above as my invention, would include the following:
(a) With only minor modifications as outlined herein, any standard power-driven telescoping rod could be used, thus drastically reducing the cost of this invention. When compared to the cost of repairing a slide out room, damaged during extension if it comes in contact with a solid object, this invention becomes very financially attractive.
(b) Provides a simple, yet important, means for visually measuring the space necessary to fully extend slide out room(s), in positioning and parking a RV unit in a confined campsite, or other parking space.
(c) Offers a manual switch or remote control activation from the driver""s seat of a motor home or towing vehicle.
(d) Provides the ability to view telescoping rod tips in the driver""s rearview mirrors while positing the RV unit, thus eliminating the need for frequent trips outside the vehicle, or use of an assistant.
(e) Bright colored telescoping sections and rod help separate the rod from background clutter, such as gravel, rocks, brush, etc.
This invention is the first product to be offered as a visual measuring device to RV owners to assist in positioning and parking their units in either tight and cramped campsites, or other confined parking spaces. It can be supplied at a reasonable cost. It is easily installed. Installation can be performed by a manufacturer, or by owners of RV""s already in use, as an after-market product. It will be a great help for both first time RV buyers, or those less skilled in backing, positioning and parking of their units, making their RV experience much more enjoyable.